


Search for Dude

by QueenMissFit



Category: Descendants (2015), Disney - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 17:56:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10645062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenMissFit/pseuds/QueenMissFit





	Search for Dude

"You know the villains aren't that bad Y/N." Ben once again informed me as we walked through the gardens.

"I know Ben." I replied whilst rolling my eyes.

"And as the daughter of Rapunzel maybe you should go talk to them. They do seem to have great hair and they have helped other people have great hair...Um-"

I cut him off, "Ben we have been best friends for years-"

"Since we were kids."

"-Which means you know I'm not that interested in hair."

"Your mother won't like it, you know that. She wants you to be into hair like her instead of...You know, like your Dad."

I sigh and reply, "Steal? Yeah because I can totally steal in the god awful outfits Mother puts me in. I just want to be able to do what I want you know? Remember you asked me to be your royal advisor?" He nodded, "I called her that night and I had to listen to her telling me that I should go home to the castle so that I can become a real princess, be around the family and not get distracted from the true meaning of life: hair. You know for someone that got locked in a tower you would think that she would want me to be free to make my own choices but no. SHe wants me to marry a prince she picks and live 'happily ever after' with some boring loser-"

"Hurtful."

"Sorry," I apologised before continuing, "It's just that it's not fair."

In the distance a whistle goes and Ben sighs. Before he can make an excuse I tell him that he can go. With a grateful nod he jogs off, calling over his shoulder that we'll 'meet up later'. _Yeah right. Audrey will have cornered you by then._

I continued walking before I spotted the school's dog; Dude. _A bit far from the school._

I jogged towards him and just before reaching him he ran off.

_I won't be able to catch him like this._

Quickly I take my shoes off and drop them on the ground and make a mental note to pick them up later before heading in the same direction Dude went whilst holding the hem of my dress above my knees.

"DUDE! COME HERE BOY!" another voice shouted but I couldn't focus on it. I should of because all of a sudden I had smacked against someone and we had began to roll down a hill, tangled together.

When we reached the bottom the other person was straddling my hips with a wild blush that highlighted his freckles. Look at his face I recognised him as Carlos De Vil, the son of Cruella. With a yelp he jumped off of me before apologising profusely.

"It's fine. Don't worry about it."

He stops once I have said that and curls into himself.

"I'm not going to hurt you Carlos," I explained whilst standing up and then inspecting myself. _Damn, there's a rip in my ugly dress. What a shame. Guess I'll have to get rid of it and wear trousers instead._

"How do you know my name?"

"Your mother is famous-"

"For her evil?" he interrupts cautiously.

"-for her hair," I sigh and then put a hand out which he takes and then shakes, "My mother is Rapunzel. So I recognised the hair colour and growth pattern. My childhood wasn't the most fun...I spent most of it staring at charts with a private tutor to learn about hair. But what am I saying? I'm really sorry for everything..." I trailed of feeling like I have just messed up. _Ben wanted me to help make them comfortable not freak them out._

We stand in awkward silence before I hear Carlos shout, "DUDE!" and point behind me.

The dog takes off and without looking back at Carlos I run after the dog before being tackled from behind.

"GET OFF OF ME!"

"YOU WERE IN THE WAY!"

"YOU WERE THE ONE WHO SCREAMED! WHY NOT DO SOMETHING OTHER THAN THAT!"

He goes quiet before grabbing either side of my face with a hesitant and cautious grip, whispering, "Okay," and then leaning into a kiss.

_The search for dude has ended up with me finding a boy that I may grow to love. Mother is going to be so upset that he's not a prince._


End file.
